What To Do
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Rei loves Kai, but his village forbids that kind of relationship. Kai is with Tala but still wants Rei. what will happen when a wolf and lion start to plan? can it be go for their friends? rating upped
1. Chapter 1

**Lirin: **so this was something i started a while ago and kind of forgot about. but then randomly re-found it the other day in an old binder with the first drafts of OMK1.

**Rei:** Lir no one cares about how old this is. just get on with this.

**Lirin: **since when did you become the master?

**Rei:** since most of you stories involve me. i figured its only right i have a say in things.

**Lirin:** ...fine. so Blade is not mine. and i hope you enjoy the first 2 chapters

* * *

Chapter1: Nosy Lion

"Rei you're sighing again." Lee commented to his daydreaming best friend. "What are you thinking about anyway?"

Hearing his friend's voice, but not comprehending what he said, Rei shook his head pulling himself from his dream state. "Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me Rei Kon. Tell me who you were thinking about."

Rei turned a slight shade of red at his friend's accusation. "I-I wasn't thinking about anyone." he stuttered in his defense. "What makes you think that anyway?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was the glazed eyes, the lack of focus, or maybe the constant sighing you've done since you got back here, about half the village knows something is up. So tell me who the girl is that stole your heart? Is she one of your fans?"

"Geeze Lee, you're worse then Mariah when it comes to gossip. And if you must know there is no girl. I was just thinking about how much I miss the Breakers."

Lee grinned as he saw directly though his friend's lie. "You can deny it all you want Rei. But you ARE in love."


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2: Knowing Wolf

"Kai why don't you go see the kitty? I know you miss him." Tala pointed out over the breakfast table.

Kai immediately spit out his coffee spraying it over pancakes as he glared at his blue eyed lover. "What would you know about this?"

Tala smirked at the duel haired teen. "I know the past few times we slept together you really weren't into it. I got to top without you putting up a fight. And in your dreams I hear you mumbling him name and hump the mattress.

Kai started to squirm in his chair as Tala continued to talk in great detail about what his dream self did to dream Rei. "Shut up wolf, or you won't be getting any from me in a long time." Kai hissed through his gritted teeth.

"So I'm right? You do want to pound the kitty into the bed and make him scream your name."

"Yes, okay. I like Rei, but nothing can come from this."

"Why? Does he have someone else?"

"That would make life easier. It's his village. They will ban him for being gay. And I don't want to be the one to pull him from his friends and family."

"So even if he wanted you, you'd turn him down so he could remain with his friends and family and be miserable? You're so cruel, Kai."

"Say what you want, Tal. But Rei will be fine if stay out of his life. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower. And I'm locking the door so you can't get in."

Tala pouted as he watched his lover storm from the room. "Looks like I have to clean the dishes by myself." Tala said before continuing to munch on his pancakes.

* * *

**Kai:** so going to kill that wolf after i get out of the shower.

**Lirin:** but he does have a point. and don't kill him yet. i still need him around.

**Kai:** fine but only if we get a couple reviews. if not his head is mine.

**Lirin:** (snickers) which head?

**Kai: **(death glare) go away. (slams shower door)


	3. Chapter 3

**Lirin:** okay this is what happens when i'm bored/stuck with OMK2. 3 new chapters. weird

**Kai:** yeah um disclaimer is in chap 1. we're really feeling too lazy to repeat it over and over again this fic. so just deal with it being up there.

**Rei:** thanks to Beywriter and Kaisapphire for reviews. Hugs all around

* * *

Chapter 3: Thinking Tiger

After Lee's accusation that morning, Rei had decide to go to one of his thinking spots be to alone. So now he sat in the top of his favorite pine tree talking with Driger.

"Drig what should I do?"

"_Do whatever you feel is right young cub. No one can tell you how to live your live or decide who you should love."_

"But you know that this village is so old school that they all frown upon gay relationships. I'd be banned for good this time if it got back to the elders that I love Kai. And not to mention he's got Tala. How am I supposed to compete with Beyblading's hot guy or the year?"

"_That does pose a problem. But I do know that you can not continue to lie to yourself about you true feelings. At least try and talk to him soon. You never know what you might discover." _Driger smuggle said.

"You act as if you know something I don't Drig. So you going to spill of make me guess?"

"_I do enjoy watching you ponder. But to be truthful I do not know anything. The gossip in my world has been quiet dry lately and nothing about Kai in weeks."_

"Well thanks for the info. Wait you bit beast gossip?"

"_It's something we learned from you humans. It quiet fun actually."_ Drig replied with a giggle.

"Hey Rei are you up there?" Lee called as he stood at the base of the tree.

Said long hair neko groaned and lightly bashed his head against the tree trunk.

"Come on down Rei. I got something to tell you."

Rei closed his eyes and sighed. "Knowing you Lee this has something to do with earlier and I really don't want to her it."

"Oh come on Rei, it won't kill you to listen to me."

"_He's does have a point. Just hear him out."_

"You too Drig. Why does everyone seem to be against me or plotting against me?"

"_Only because we love you my cub. Now go listen to your friend."_

Rei sighed once more as he stood up on the tree limb. "Here I come Lee. Watch out."

Lee stepped back as he watched his friend jump from branch to branch heading down. Soon Rei landed softly on his feet in front of Lee. "Nice to see you again, brother." Lee was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"So what is so important that you just had to call me down?"

Rei didn't think it was possible but Lee's grin somehow managed to get bigger. "I want to help you with this person you like. And I decided if you won't tell me who it is then I'll battle you for the information. One round winner learns all or keeps all secret."

"And this will shut you up about it?"

"Yup. If I lose then I won't say another word about you being in love."

"Then let's go to the waterfall. I don't thing anyone is there." Rei said and started walking.

Lee continued to grin as he followed his dear love struck brother to the battle field.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Defeated Phoenix

After his shower, Kai sat on his bed in only a towel. Water droplets still clung to his hair or rolled down his perfectly built, in Tala's mind anyway, pale body. And his door was opened for anyone who wanted to walk right in.

Tala had heard the shower stop running and kept an eye out for Kai to go to his room. He was happy when he didn't hear the closing of a door after Kai's foot steps walked down the hall. _'Time to make another try.'_ Tala grinned to himself as he got off the couch and walked to Kai's room.

He could have gotten a nose bleed from seeing his phoenix still wet laying on the bed with his legs hanging off. It was just so damn hot.

"So are you trying to offer yourself up?" Tala asked as he stroke into the room and stood above Kai. "Or are you just thinking and got worn out from it?"

"Go away Tala." Kai moaned and waved his hand to shoo the wolf away.

"Now way would I do that?" Tal's voice was right next to Kai's ear.

The phoenix tried to get up but was stopped when a set of lips connected with his neck and started to suck.

As a natural reaction, Kai moved his head to the right to allow Tala more access to his very sensitive neck.

The wolf grinned as he heard small whimper and pants of pleasure coming from his sweet uke. "Tell me Kai," he breathed in his ear, "if I suck you off right now, who's name would you scream as you orgasm?"

"Rei's." Kai panted out.

"Thought so. Just like the last few times in bed."

"Has that bothered you?" Kai ask bit sad.

Tala looked away. "Yeah. But I understand that you love him and not me. I'm just a fill in because he's not here or you refuse to go after him."

Kai sat up and wrapped his arms around Tala's waist. "Wolf I do love you. I'm not that shallow as to bed with someone I don't love. But I also love Rei. I guess I'm just confused and want both of you."

Tala leaned into the embrace. "I understand that. But if I make you cum I want you to say my name. It really hurts hearing his."

"I'll try and remember that during the haze."

"That's all I can ask. Now about getting the kitty." Tala returned to his usual scheming self. "I saw we have a party and invite our teams and the White Tigers. This way kitty has to come."

"But what about his village rules? I just can't forget about them and go fuck him because he's at a party."

"Of course you can. I'll make sure that both of you get good and drunk."

"You're not going to drop this are you?" Kai asked while pinching the bridge of his nose to hold back the frustration.

"You got that right Phoenix. Now get dressed. I'm going off to get the party planned." Tala got off the bed and walked to the door allowing his hips to sway. "And Kai my room is off limits until further notice. I can't have you ruining any surprises." he stuck his tongue out as he left the door frame.

"This is going to be a living nightmare." Kai groaned as he laid back on his bed still only in the towel.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Understanding Lion

"So Rei I win." Lee smiled as he stood over the fallen Driger blade. "So who is this person you love?"

Rei groaned in defeat. "Do I really have to tell you?"

"Yes Rei, that was our deal."

The tiger master glanced around the area to make sure no one was there to over hear him. "It's Kai." Rei finally whispered so low Lee couldn't hear him.

"Sorry Rei I missed that." Lee said as he pricked his ear to hear better.

Rei turned a light shade of Rei as he looked at the ground. "I'm in love with Kai."

Lee grinned as he heard the confession this time. "That's great brother."

"How is it great Lee. This village will hate and ban me if the elders ever get wind that I'm gay. This is horrible."

"Rei you are forgetting who you are telling this too. I'm next in line to be the Chief. I can talk the elders into changing their ideas about this. Rei if you want to be with Kai, then I support you."

"You really mean that?" Rei asked with teary eyes.

"Of course I do. Rei, you are my brother and dearest friend, and I care about your happiness. And if Kai makes you happy then you should go and find him."

"But what about Tala? They are together don't forget."

"I haven't forgotten that. But if Tala cares for Kai, like I care for you, and Kai loves you too, then that wolf will have no problem letting you bed with the rich bastard."

"You can always find the good maybe of things, Lee. Thanks for talking and the battle. It was fun."

"Yeah. But right now we need to find some way to get you to where the Phoenix is."

Rei looked depressed. "I don't know where Kai is. After the Breakers split he just disappeared."

Lee took a seat on a near by rock. "That does pose us a problem." the lion went silent.

"And before you ask, Mr. D. doesn't have a clue either." Rei said as if he were reading Lee's thoughts.

Lee looked up to see his brother on the verge of crying. "Rei come here."

Slowly the tiger master dragged his feet over to his friend. And let his tears burst out when he felt warm arms wrap around his back.

"Kami Lee, I love Kai so much. I just feel so... so lonely right now."

"I hear you Rei. And I swear on Galeon that by the end of the month we'll find Kai and get you to him. And we'll also deal with the village elders and their ancient ideas. Sound good?"

"Thanks Lee." Rei returned the hug pressing himself close to Lee.

"Anything to help you little brother."

* * *

**Rei:** so Lir will i really get to see Kai again?' (begs with kitty cat eyes)

**Lirin:** you can as long as you have a computer in your village.

**Rei:** please tell me you're joking. you know this place sucks. we don't even have house electricity. never mind a computer! (runs off crying)

**Lirin: **So i hope everyone is enjoying so far. please let me know. and if there's anything you want to see happen let me know too. i'm really not sure where this will go but it will go somewhere. thanks


	6. Chapter 6

**Lirin:** i really like spitting these chapters out. 6 all in a few days. i think that makes a personal record for me.

**Tala:** and here comes the big head. so i'll make this quick and send out thanks to Beywriter, NinetailedPanther, Kaisapphire, and Silverwing X Moonrise. and the disclaimer is still in chap 1 if anyone needs to go check it out.

* * *

Chapter 6: Leaving Wolf

Tala growled as he scanned the BBA official list of bladers and their emails. He couldn't find one of Rei or any of the White Tigers there.

"Do they seriously not have computers there? This is the age of technology for crying out loud."

Angry, he furiously clicked his mouse button to send him to view the phone list, but yet again he come up empty handed on the Tigers.

"Fuck them." he hissed. One more search, if not I'll give up on this idea. Again Tala took out his frustration on the mouse as he clicked to be brought to everyones address page.

"Finally." Tala sighed as he found something for the White Tigers. He clicked the link and was given a vague map of where the village was. "And I have to travel there to get them. Hope Kai doesn't mind being alone for a few days.

He printed out the map before going back the the email page and getting all the information for the Bladebreakers minus one Hilary who he really hated.

Several minutes later he had an email sent out to his team and the Breakers informing them of a party in two weeks. The breakers were given what they need to know and instructions that someone will be at the airport to pick them up.

Once that was sent he switched out of his email to book a plane ticket to Hong Kong. Much to his liking there was a flight leaving very late tonight with minimal stops in between.

Grinning like the wolf he was, Tal reached over to his dresser to grab his wallet and book the ticket. He also took the time to reserve a bike from the airport car rent for after he landed. He'd need to find the village fast if he wanted everything to the way he was planning.

Once he was done he left his room and went back down the hall to Kai's. The Phoenix stood looking in the mirror with only his usual purple cargo pants on and the towel on top of his head as he dried his head.

"Damn you look sexy." the wolf said as he walked over to his lover and nip his neck.

"What do you want Tal?"

"I justed wanted to let you know that I'll be gone for a few days." the red pouted as he looked at their reflection. "Will you be alright without me?"

"Tala, I'm not a little kid anymore. I can take care of myself. And aren't I usually the one to do all the housework and cooking around here anyways?"

"True. But if you miss me then just give me a call baby." Tala kissed Kai's cheek. "Oh and do you mind going to the mansion and getting the place ready for the party? I'll come back and help you soon."

"Wait, are you leaving just so you don't have to help me clean that place?"

"No Kai." Tala put on a hurt face. "I seriously need to get a few things taken care of."

"Whatever."

"You sound so sad Phoenix."

Kai turned in Tal's arms so he could hug him back. "Of course I'm sad Wolf. First I don't have Rei here, and now you're leaving me. How could I not be sad?"

Tal kissed gray locks as he squeezed a bit tight. "I'll be back soon. But if you want I've got some time to fool around before I go."

Kai smiled as he was led over to his bed and fell on top of the red head. "Now that is a plan I can go for."

**XxXxXx**

Tala sighed as he slipped from his lover's grip and gathered his cloths. "I love you my phoenix. I'll be home as soon as I can."

Tal slipped from the room and into the bathroom. Before leaving he was in serious need of a shower.

Within a couple hours Tala was in his way to the airport to catch his flight.

* * *

**Tala: **i hope every is enjoying my Kai teasing. I know Lirin gets a good sight since we act it out for her.

**Lirin:** dead wolf

**Tala:** i'm only telling the truth Lir. thanks for reading and please review. we'll have more for you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Lirin: **I have to admit this is doing better then i thought it would. so yay for everyone who's read and reviewed. special hugs for Beywriter, russian and cute blader lover, NinetailedPanther, and Silverwing X Moonrise

**Tala:** i think its clear she's running on a slight lack of sleep. but so would anyone who ends up staying up till 5am or later and waking around 10am. also i refuse to be held responsible for anything she says in this state.

**Lirin:** loser wolf. we'll see what i do to you next chapter. maybe a dead cell bat without a charger.

**Tala:** you wouldn't dare. I'll have kitty attack you with his claws.

**Lirin:** try me. and you know i can take Rei and Ripples claws without batting an eyelash. so your threat is pointless. oh one last thing, I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE

**Tala: **we'll continue this later.

* * *

Chapter 7: Worrying Tiger

Tala groaned as he sat in the plane. He hasn't even left yet and his plans were already crumbling. He had a 7.5 hour flight and they were already running late. He also expected to sleep on the way over, but thanks to about three families with screaming kids it wouldn't be likely.

"Can I get you anything?" a flight attendant asked after noticing his distress.

"Depends if you can get those wailing brats to shut up."

The girl gave the red head a small regretful smile. "I'm sorry, sir. But if you want to sleep I can get you a sleeping pill." She tried to be helpful.

Tala shook his head at her kind offer. "I hate pills. I'll deal with the brats."

She nodded and went off to take care of someone else before the flight took off.

Another ten minutes passed before one is the flight attendant came on the speak announcing their departure and sorry for the delay.

Tala sighed as he lead back. At last he was on his way. _'Kai you better be thankful for this.'_

**XxXxXx**

After breakfast Rei sat in his room trying to mediate. But the storm brewing outside wasn't helping. He was also worrying about Lee's talk with the elders. After this he would either be a cause for some long needed changes in this village or kicked out. With his mind to boggled down with everything he gave up mediating and laid down on his bed.

"Please Lee, don't let me down."

**XxXxXx**

By the time Lee was called up to speak, the storm was raging out. The dimly lit candle room shone brighter, as Lee walked to the center, with a streak of lighting.

"My respected Elders," he began to speak, "for centuries this village has been reclusive and holding to very strict and ancient traditions. But as the world changes, we should also adjust to follow it."

"What are you saying boy? You want us to abandon our ways?"

"No Elder Zane. At least not all of our ways. I have been out in the real world thanks to the BBA and blading. I've seen much it has to offer. And I've also seen many people becoming more accepting of homosexuals."

Lee bowed his head as a huge commotion started at the one word. "Get to your point quickly boy." Elder Cho snapped after he regained control in the room.

"What I'm trying to say is that we should not abandon our old ways, but we should modify them and become more accepting of new ideas."

"I think what Lee wants is correct," he grandfather spoke up. "He knows more about this then we do. And I do not believe he would be here talking to us if it were not for the good of the village. We must start accepting that if we are not willing to be part of the world as it is now, then soon we will eventually die out and become a side note in history."

"And accepting homosexuals will help us to avoid that." another elder scoffed. "This is rubbish. He's just wasting our time."

"No please," Lee beg. "If we do not accept the homosexuals it is saying that we do not accept the person for who they are. It would be like saying your son must leave because he has orange hair. He has no control on his hair color just like those of us who prefer someone of the same sexual orientation."

"But they do have a choice." the Elder bit back. "And I believe you would not be so strong about this if it were not for one of your friends. Now which one is it?"

Lee sighed as he closed his eyes. "If you believe that then I truly fear for the future of this village. As for which of my friends, I'd sooner die they betray their trust. And since I am friends with many people in this village you'd have to ban them all to find the right one."

"Insolent brat."

"Enough Cho." Lee's grandfather was taking control again. "I say we allow the changes. I believe it will do us some good."

Lee stood there as the Elders mumbled and talked about what to do. He silently preyed they'd make the right choice. If not then the White Tigers Team, the village's pride, would be over.

Cho was the one to turn to Lee causing the lion to fear. "We will allow our village to enter the new century. However we will do it at our own pace. And your homosexual," he spat the word as if it were poisoned, "friend will not be banished. However we will not allow an sort of inappropriate act within the village gates. If he wishes to 'do the dirty' it must be at his partner's house far away from here."

Lee smiled at the group of aged men before him. "Thank you Elders. I will show you that you have not made the wrong choice here today."

"You best, young loin. For if we regret what we have agreed to, it will be you who is banished from home and family." Cho explained.

Lee nodded and gave his thanks one last time before leaving. Despite this storm today was going pretty good.

**XxXxXx**

By the time the lion got the Rei's house, the tiger master was curled up on the bed crying.

"Rei what's wrong?" Lee asked as he sat on the bed. "Is it the storm?"

Rei shook his head.

"Are you worried about being banished?"

A single nod was his reply.

Lee smiled down at his friend. "Well you don't have to worry as long as you and Kai don't do anything in the village itself."

Rei sat up and hugged his friend faster then a bolt of lighting. "Are you serious? The Elders actually agreed?"

"They sure did. My grandfather helped me too, which is probably why they agreed to it."

"Oh thank you Lee." Rei cried tears of joys on his friend's shirt.

"No problem brother. Now all we have to do is find Kai for you."

"You make that sound so easy."

After that the two sat in Rei's room not talking. The only sound came from Rei when the thunder roar and lighting sparked outside his window.

* * *

**Lee:** finally things are looking so much better for Rei.

**Lirin:** better for now.

**Lee: **why do you insist on picking fights tonight Lir? And if you dare hurt Rei then i'll hurt you.

**Lirin:** i'm sleepy...has anyone else realized how pointless this randomness have gotten?

**Lee:** then shut up or tell the readers to review so you can sleep. oh i just took care of one thing. now you oh mistress of our lives sleep before you to something all of us will regret.

**Lirin:** (yawn) night all. and listen to Lee. he knows what he's talking about...Zzz...


	8. Chapter 8

**Lirin:** still tired, but i came up with this, so here y'all go. and i did worse to Tal then having his phone die.

**Tala:** bitch. and if anyone needs to know anything, then look back a chapter or to chapter 1. its all there people. now i'm going back to sleep

* * *

Chapter 8: A Random Cat Appears

Tala growled as a flight attendant come over the speaker announcing they had to make an emergency stop because a huge storm was raging around Hong Kong. They were still well over an hour from the place and now a little rain was stopping them. Not to mention that the whole way the little kids never seemed to stop their damn whining. To say that he was grumpy would be a clear understatement.

"Kai better thank me for this," Tala said to himself as he grabbed his carry on bag and left the aircraft. "Well he'll at least be paying me back for the hotel if I have to stay here the night."

So now the red head sat in this random airport (A/N: he was too pissed off to listen to where they were stopping) fuming at how his perfectly made plan was falling apart around him.

"This sucks. I really hope that storm passes soon."

"So do I." Tala turned his head to see a pink hair teen sitting next to him. "Hi Tala."

"Mariah what are you doing here?" He was actually surprised and slightly greatful to see her.

"Trying to get back home. I was out visiting Rick before now," she said with a dreamy smile. "But why are you here? It's a bit far from Russia and I don't see Kai around."

"You're very observant. Kai's back at our place. I was on my way to your village to invite you lot to a party."

Mariah's pink contact eyes light up. "A party! And Kai's alright with it?"

Tala shrugged. "He said I could do what I wanted. So I guess you could say he's alright with it."

"Oh Rei will be so happy."

Tala's blue eyes blinked. "What do you mean? Kitty's been sad lately?"

"Sad in an understatement," Mariah replied with a sigh. "He's been miserable since you all broke up. But a lot of the villagers think he's in love. But I know Rei and he's down right mopey."

Tala mentally grinned hearing this. So maybe this day wasn't going to be too bad. "Now that I know how kitty is doing, I wish I thought of planning this party sooner."

The pink hair girl giggled. "You're making it sound as though you've planned it just for Rei."

Tala snickered at the comment. "Maybe I have..." he let it go with that.

And Mariah took it as Tala being the sly wolf he was dropped it too. So the two teens allowed a comfortable silence to fall over them.

**XxXxXx**

By the time Kai woke up the next morning, he realized that what he was hugging as Tala's pillow and not the wolf himself.

"Damn Tal, you could have woken me before you left. I wanted to say bye to you." Kai pouted as he hugged the pillow tighter. "And now I miss you even more."

Kai was too caught up in his pouting at the moment to notice the note on his nightstand.

* * *

**Lirin:** okay now i go sleepy sleep. please review okay guys.

**Kai:** i still want Tala and Rei


	9. Chapter 9

**Lirin:** so i bet you all thought i forgot about this...well surprise i didnt...at least no completely.

**Kai:** reality is she was having too much fun working on "Oh My Kittens 2" to bother thinking about other stuff for a while. we're all sorry for not getting her to spend sometime on other stuff.

**Tala:** but now we're back and moving forward to on the plan to get Kitty in our bed. :-D so we give our thanks to Petalwhisker X Fireheart, Beywriter, NinetailedPanther, Shinigami Requiem, and sonata hirano for reviewing and everyone who has pateintly awaited our return.

**Rei:** and just like before Lirin does NOT own Beyblade or us.  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: Happy Tiger**

Tala sighed contently as he rested his head on Mariah's shoulder and let his blue eyes close to the world. It was mid evening when they heard their flight was allowed to continue cause the storm had let up, and much to Tala's delight, the screaming brats had changed flights leaving his to be quiet and peaceful.

Mariah smiled and patted Tala on the head. She had a soft spot for the wolf master, but knew that Rei was liking him almost as much at Kai, plus she had Rick to keep her from being lonely. So she'd just continue to be a friend to the now sleeping wolf.

**XxXxXx**

"Tala" someone called in a far away voice. "Time to wake up" it said and he felt a poke on his cheek.

"Eh" he mumbled and rolled away from the poking voice, but he soon found his head dropping and colliding with an armrest. "What the hell!" he tried to jump from his seat but the seatbelt had kept him down.

Mariah sat there giggling watching Tala rub his abused head. "I think next time you should listen to me when I say wake up, it might be less painful."

"Whatever" he grumbled glaring at the laughing Neko-jin girl. "Are we almost there?"

"Landing has already started" she informed with a smile. "So the question now is do you want a place to sleep for the night of just head for the village?"

"Let's head out tonight, I'll sleep once we get there."

"Sounds good to me, I want to get home soon anyways. So do you have a car rented or are we hiking?"

"I ordered a bike, hope you wont mind riding on it."

Mariah grin. Rick had gotten her to love riding on the back of his, and the loud noise from the engine didn't bother her either. "Fun, can't wait for the ride."

**XxXxXx**

An hour later the loud roar of the bike engine was wake the village. It was just after midnight and many people were not happy as they looked out their windows to see that the ruckus was. Lee was with Rei having fallen asleep their earlier and didn't want to leave his brother while he was depressed.

"Who is it?" Rei asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes and poked his head around Lee's to see out the window. At first all he saw was two figures on a bike but couldn't tell who they were. He was surprised to see the vehicle stop outside his house and the on one back, and girl by the outline slip off.

"Mariah?" Lee was puzzled, he knew she knows better then to come back this late on a thing like that, and the guys up front was clearly too small to be Rick. They watched as she said something to the other rider before grabbing her stuff and walking to her house.

The other rider looked at the house and saw Rei and Lee looked and he waved at them. But Neko glared. By the way he body shook he must have been laughing at them. He got off the bike dropping the kickstand and turn so his back was facing them as he took his helmet off. Lee heard Rei's breath catch as he saw the familiar red hair of a certain wolf.

"Tala" Rei whispered and ran for the door. He ran outside and hugged the teen who woke his village.

"Hi Kitty" Tala smiled and returned the hug, he was glad Rei was happy to see him. "I'm sorry if I woke this place up, I wasn't planning for it to be so dead" he was laughing as Rei brought him inside his hut.

"They'll get over it" Rei said closing his door. "But what brought you here so late?"

"Delayed flight, ran into the cat waiting for the weather to clear."

"The real question is why are you here?" Lee joined them in the living/kitchen area with his arms crossed. He was happy to see the wolf for Rei sake, but he should have thought better of his timing.

"Right" the wolf gave a very wolfish grin looking at Rei. "I came to steal a kitty. And Invite everyone else to a party at Kai's place. But the kitty is my first priority."

"Why didn't you call us if it was just to invite us to a party?" Lee demanded.

"I would have, but the BBA listing doesn't have numbers for any of you. And I need a break from Mr. Sourpuss, and Kitty is a nice distraction." Rei blushed as he felt Tala's eyes wondering over him. "And I wanted to personally make sure Rei makes it to Russia safe, Kai and I need help with the set up of everything and figured he be the best choice. After all my team is full of klutz."

"Thanks Tal" Rei was now madly blushing. His mind had strayed too far from what Tala was saying into the world of what he wish would happen, and that involved three people in a bed naked.

"Thinking naughty Kitty?" Tala smirked as he watched a tent beginning to form in the Neko's pants. "Well I know that a Phoenix has been having dirty thoughts of you..."

"Ugh, so don't need to hear this. I'm leaving" Lee pushed away from the wall he leaned against. "Rei don't forget what the Elders' decided. Tala you can sleep here, but don't try anything with Rei. And be prepared for hell later about the bike incident. People won't be happy about being woken up."

"Yes sir" Tala rolled his eyes as Lee left and then turned his attention to Rei. "So sleep?"

"Sounds good, I just need the bathroom first. My bed is through that door" Rei pointed to the door Lee had come from earlier. "I'll be there soon."

"Don't keep me waiting too long" Tala smiled, a predator smile, as he watched Rei's ass as the teen went to the other door and closed it.

A few minutes later Rei walked in flushed, Tala was already in the bed with the sheets pulled back waiting for the Tiger. "Come on Kitty, and I hope you don't mind me sleeping in my boxers."

"That's fine" Rei blushed again and got in the bed. Soon Tala's arms were around him and the wolf was passed out.

"Night Tala" Rei whispered and got comfortable. This was the happiest night he had since the time he and Kai had so share a bed for one of the tournaments.

* * *

**Tala:** hehe Kitty's bed is comfy with him so close, just wish i could pounce him.

**Lirin:**...i really need to find a way to make him way less horny.

**Tala:** please review, I'll pounce Kitty soon if people do...not that i really need the motivation just looking at his gorgous face makes me want to.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lirin: **and we're still going with the non forgotten streak here. YAY!

**Tala:** it seems Lirin has found the sugar and is having a Max reaction to it.

**Kai:** as we have pointed out before, Lirin does NOT own Beyblade or any character connected to it. she just loves to toy with our lives is weird ways.

**Bryan:** thanks this week go to Petalwhisker, Beywriter, sonata hirano, Shinigami Requiem and xCrazyKindOvWeirdx for last chapter reviews.

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Depressed Phoenix**

Kai had been helping his staff clean the mansion over the past couple of days now. He even slept in his old room when Voltaire had care of him just to get an early start, and not thing too much about his missing loves. Loneliness and abandonment were always an issue for Kai, and Tala knew that so he tried never to leave the Phoenix if it was avoidable, so for him to be gone now it must be important.

"Wolf..."

"Master Kai?" a girl name Sari came in to the study where Kai was working and noticed he was distracted. Her gentle voice pull him from whatever he was thinking.

"Ah, Sari do you need something?" he was surprised someone else was there with him.

"No sir. I came to see if you need help in here" she smiled at the duel hair teen.

Kai looked around. He really wasn't getting much done, and most times he was just getting in the way and someone had to politely ask him to move. He was missing Tala too much to focus on work.

"Sari you guys have the cleaning covered, right?'

"Of course sir" she was confused about the question.

"Good, I think I'm going to go into the city for a while, I'll be back later tonight...No second thought, I'll be sleeping where I usually do with Tala."

"Okay sir. Have a fun time in the city then" she smiled as Kai left her to clean the study.

On his way out, Kai said goodbye to the staff he passed and told the head butler not to have dinner for him cause he wouldn't be returning until tomorrow.

**XxXxXx**

"Are you serious Kai?" Bryan had been called while Kai drove into the city and they met up at one of Kai's favorite spots from when he was little, and a place he and Tala frequented. So now they stood outside the only blacklight mini golf place.

"OF course I am Bry" Kai rolled his eyes and opened the door. "I need something to do so I don't think about what the Wolf is up to."

"And you pick mini golf?"

"I came cause we can drink and play. I mainly need the drink."

"Admit it Kai, you like to play, not to drink the cheap Vodka here."

Kai smirked. "Fine, now get in here so we can get started."

Bryan rolled his eyes and huffed as he walked past Kai through the open door where the store owner greeted them by nane. Yes Kai was a well known regular in this place, and he made his friends known here too.

"Are you just playing today Kai?" Jay, the owner asked already getting two clubs for the boys.

"We want to good stuff too" the Phoenix replied to the old man with a smile.

"Alright. I take it's been rough since you last been in?"

"Just a bit" he and Bryan grabbed what was held out to them and a ball from the bin on the side of the counter. "Thanks."

"Good luck boys."

**XxXxXx**

Three rounds and six cheap Vodka's later, Kai had forgotten his problems and was happily buzzed. Bryan looked at him with weary eyes knowing that tonight was not going to be good and he was bound to end up 'Kai sitting'.

"Let's go again" Kai said as raise the remains of his sixth bottle.

"Let's not" the Falcon took the club away. "You've had too much, so let's go back to my place and watch a movie, and eat something. Relax for a little bit."

Kai thought about it, but during his thinking he stumbled around almost tripping on his own feet.

"Come on" Bry caught the drunk teen and lead him to the door, he waved bye to Jay as they left. Carefully he put Kai in the car and drove to his flat, they could go back for Kai's car later, when he wasn't bound to crash it.

**XxXxXx**

At Bryan's place, the Falcon wasn't surprised to discover that Ian and Spencer had welcomed themselves over and raided his fridge and TV. The falcon helped the Phoenix to the couch sitting him between his uninvited guests and went to get food. When he came back Kai was sleeping on Spencer's shoulder mumbling something that sounded like 'wolf' and 'kitten'.

"So Fal, why is the Phoenix alone?" Spencer asked once Bryan was cozy on his recliner.

"Tal took off to China to find the White Tigers about the party he's planning, so lucky me gets to 'Kai sit' until he's back."

"This must be important for him then. Tala always hates to leave Kai behind."

"Yeah" Ian agreed before munching on some chips.

Soon the only sound in the room was the TV, the friends eating, and Kai's soft breathing as he slept the Vodka off.

* * *

**Lirin:** now wasn't that cute?

**Kai:** i swear i will kill you one of these days.

**Lirin:** sure you will mini golf loving Kai :-D

**Kai:** please review if you want the authoress to live. if not i will find some slow way to kill her.

**Lirin:** he looks serious, please help me (runs way)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** i do not own Beyblade or any of its character

**Thanks to:** Beywriter, Petalwhisker X Fireheart, suzanne, xCrazyKindOvWeirdx, and sonata hirano for reviewing  
**

* * *

Chapter 11: Frighten Wolf**

After Rei had settled into his small bed with Tala, the wolf found himself in dream land, but the dreams were not what he usually had. Well they started normal but near the middle they took a turn for the dark side.

(Dream)

"Tala please" he had Kai below him, begging to be taken.

"No Wolf, take me" Rei appeared behind them naked, his golden orbs melted with lust as he stepped closer. "Please."

Kai thrust up reminding Tala that he was there and in need.

His blue eyes dart back and forth between the two thinking of who to please first. Both were sexy and he wanted them both at the same time.

"Kitty come here" Tala said reached out for Rei. The tiger took the hand and was pulled to the bed. Their lips met and Rei purred happily.

Tala lost himself in the kiss, enjoying the Neko's sweet cavern that he never tasted before, it was intoxicating, and the light scratches Rei was leaving on his back just added to the bliss. He was so lost he didn't feel Kai move from beneath until the Phoenix's fiery lips were sucking his neck and a hand was stroking him. He parted with Rei's mouth to gasp at the pleasure.

"Tala I need you" Kai whispered in his ear.

The wolf looked at the Phoenix, and then the scene changed before him. No longer were the three in a darkened bedroom on the bed. Now they were in a cold room, surrounded by stone. Rei was no longer in front of him, but now he was chained to a wall, still naked and now bleeding. He looked back at Kai, and his duel hair lover was being blocked by someone, a man from his past, a past he never wanted to remember. The same past that had Kai scarred emotionally.

"Stop it Boris" Tala hissed as he grabbed for the man, but his reach was too short, and the next instant Kai's scream ripped through the room echoing off the walls making it sound worse.

"Tala," Rei's voice was weak and scared, "help me."

The wolf turned and saw another Boris blocking his view of Rei, ready to hurt him like the other was already hurting Kai. He ran to close the distance and protect the innocent Neko, but again he was too slow and watched helplessly as Boris pushed into the teen. Rei's screams joined Kai's and Tala fell to his knees crying.

"You could never protect them" a third Boris stood behind him. "You're tries are pathetic I don't know why you bother" the voice was right next to Tala's ear and the wolf shivered. Soon hands were touching him and he just tensed. "You know what will save them though, so just give yourself up."

Tala looked around to his lovers. They were still screaming as the Boris' moved in and out of them, blood was trickling down their legs from the raw entries. He hated to see them hurt so much.

"Fine, but let them go first."

"Done" Boris smiled and the four other people in the room vanished leaving them alone. "You're always were obedient."

**XxXxXx**

Rei woke up to Tala whimpering in his ear. At first he was scared and had forgotten that the wolf was there, but once he realized what was happening he need to help.

"Tala, wake up" he whispered and shook the Wolf.

"Ahh..."

Rei was surprised by the soft pained scream the red head emitted. He knew his shake wasn't that hard and neither was his hold, so it must have been the dream the other was stuck in.

"Tala please wake up" Rei begged shaking him a bit more. "Come on Tal, you're having a nightmare."

Rei watched as the Wolf's breathing picked up in panic. He felt helpless as he watched the images hurt his friend.

"Please Wolf" Rei felt tears prick his eyes. "Wake up" he leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to the Wolf's hoping the fairy tale fable will work.

Blue eyes shot open and Tala bolted up in bed hitting Rei on the way. He was still panting and covered in sweat. He could still feel the burn in his backside from his dream.

"Ow..." the whimper called the Wolf's attention to the other person in the room with him. For the first time he realized he was not in the stone room from his nightmare, but a small hut with the sun slowly making its way up in the sky. He looked at Rei and saw him rubbing his chin where he was hit.

"Are you alright Kitty?"

"Yeah. What about you? You were having some sort of nightmare."

Tala gave him a weak smile "I'm alright, it wasn't that bad, really."

Rei looked him over suspiciously but knew very well that Tala was not one for talking about his problems unless it was with Kai, and if he was lucky he too would be added to that short list soon.

"Really Rei, it's nothing to worry about, I just don't sleep well without Kai near."

"Oh" Rei looked hurt.

"Kitty, it's not that I didn't enjoy sleeping with you... cause I did... at first it was great... you were great."

"Huh?" the last part had the Neko very confused. "Tala were you dreaming that we were..."

"Sleeping together?" Tala smirked and licked his lips, "Yeah, and Kai was with us. And truthfully I would not mind living that part of the dream out."

Rei shallowed just thinking of what the Wolf had seen in his dream, and what had happen to turn that into a nightmare. Tala picked up on the confusion Rei held in his eyes and sighed.

"It was Boris." Rei looked up shocked. "He always invades my dreams when Kai isn't with me. Not you're fault at all Kitty. But I would like to get back to him soon if we can."

"Of course Tal. Let me pack and tell the others, and then we can leave."

"Thank you Kitty" Tala leaned over and kissed Rei on the lips and caused the Neko to blush.

"Just remember you can't do that outside this hut."

"Okay" Tala smiled and watched as Rei got off the bed moving around the room to pack his clothes and the few valuable items he had. In half an hour he was done and moved onto getting dressed. Tala watched with lusty eyes as Rei stripped before him with no shame.

Soon the two were ready and left Rei's house to find the Tigers to give them a heads up.

* * *

that's all for this week, please review


	12. Chapter 12

**Lirin:** so we're back to Kai and Bryan in this chapter.

**Rei:** (pouting) but i want to be there with them.

**Lirin:** sorry Kitty, you're still off with Tala for now, but soon you'll be with Kai.

**Rei:** i better be or next time i won't help you. Now Lirin do NOT own me, Beyblade or the rest of the cast.

**Tala:** finally, thanks to Petalwhisker X Fireheart, suzanne, xCrazyKindOvWeirdx, and our ever loving Beywriter for reviews. Hugs everyone.

**Lirin:** i swear i didn't give the wold sugar this time. blame the tiger.  
**

* * *

Chapter 12: Annoyed Falcon**

Kai spent the night on Bryan's couch, being the only place he could sleep without invading the Falcon's bed. Not that he's never done that before.

"Bryan," Kai whined as he sat up. Call Falcon was in the kitchen enjoying his morning coffee. "Advil."

"You know where it is" Bryan replied not setting his mug down.

"But the room is spinning" Kai replied.

The lilac teen set the cup down closing his eyes and counted down from ten. Hangover Kai was worse the drunk Kai, yet neither compare to drunk horny Kai wondering around the room naked and humping the lamp.

"Here" Bryan had brought the medicine and shoved it in Kai's hand.

"Water" Kai looked up at him pouting and looking slightly green.

"Get up" the Falcon instructed the Phoenix and helped him off the couch and slowly down the hall to the bathroom. It was sad that he was used to this since Tala rarely left him and he usually didn't crash here after drinking cheap booze that makes him ill.

The two made it the the porcelain bowl just in time for Kai to loose the remains of his food from yesterday.

"Jeez Kai, you gotta remember not to drink so much cheap crap, it makes you sick."

"I know" Kai groaned still bent over the bowl.

"You gonna want food this morning?"

"You know I can't eat after this, I'll only end up here again" Kai moaned leaning over to rest on the cool side of the tub.

"Do you want anything?"

Kai gave him a small smile. "More mini golf."

"Hell no!" Bryan put his foot down. "We did that yesterday and I've already told you I will only do it once when Tala is gone, after that we do something else."

"But Bry," Kai was starting to pout at the rejection, "I'm sick and that makes me feel better."

"To hell it does. It's because of that you wind up bent over my toilet the next day getting sick. And I really don't need to be tormented by your sexy ass again."

"You think my ass is sexy?" Kai was now smiling getting back up on his feet, "then I think I can think of something for us to do." he quickly closed the distance between him and Bryan pressing close to him. "You know that Tala and I wont mind having you join us, and if we ever get Rei we'd make a really hot foursome."

"Kai" Bryan was backing up, but the phoenix wasn't letting him get space. "Oh fuck this" the Falcon leaned down claiming the Phoenix's lips in a hard kiss. Kai moaned into and wrapped his arms around his taller friend. Kai allowed himself to be lifted up so he could wrapped his legs around Bryan's waist.

"You taste like barf Kai" Bryan said when they parted for air.

"Mmm, Kai was sucking on the Falcon's pale neck. "Didn't stop you from shoving your tongue down my throat a moment again."

Bryan growled when Kai rolled his hips giving them pressure where they both wanted it now.

"Damn Kai, what are we doing?"

"I think we're beginning to fool around. Doesn't it feel good?" Kai rolled his hips to prove him point. "I'm enjoying it if that counts."

"Th-then enjoy a cold shower or your hand" Bryan dropped his arms supporting Kai but the Phoenix hung tight.

"But Bry," Kai was pouting, he had learned the move from Rei years ago and rarely found an occasion to use it, but he was damn good Bryan and Tala had a hard time saying no when he did it.

"Kai stop it" Bryan was forcing the legs wrapped around him loose. "You belong to the Wolf and if he hears I did something with you he'll be mad."

"But Bry we've asked you to our bed before. He wont mind you playing with me."

"But I mind" Bryan got Kai's feet to the floor. "Kai just wait until he gets back, it should be soon, right?"

"I don't know" Kai welled tears in his eyes. "He didn't say when he was coming back to me...he didn't even wake me to say good bye." Kai clung tighter to Bryan now, but it wasn't with a needing want, it was with sorrow and he let his tears fall free. Bryan brought his arms up and circled them around Kai hugging him close.

"Kai why not take a shower and when you're cleaned up we'll go do something, just not mini golf or sex, you don't need either right now."

"Oh-kay" Kai sobbed and released Bryan. "But will you wait here while I shower, I don't want to be alone right now."

"Sure Phoenix, just make it fast." Kai nodded and stripped down, Bryan shrugged it off because this was not the first time he saw Kai in the nude and probably would not be the last time either.

* * *

**Lirin: **now that was cute.

**Rei:** i want to be in Bryan's place watching Kai strip...(blush) think he'll give me a strip show later?

**Lirin:** ... where did sweet innocent Rei go?

**Rei:** he disappeared during Tala's dream :-D

**Lirin:** people please review and give me some sanity from the horny guys here. thanks


	13. Chapter 13

**Lirin: **so not much to say today...so

**Rei:** big hugs for suzanne, Beywriter, xCrazyKindOvWeirdx, sonata hirano, and Rose-Petal-Falling324 for graciously reviewing like always.

**Tala:** and please don't that Lirin does not own Beyblade or us characters.  
**

* * *

Chapter 13: Naughty Neko**

"Rei we'll miss you" Mariah hugged her friend. He and Tala had found the team in their usual training ground and he had told them he was leaving with Tala, and about the party Tala and Kai were coordinating.

"They better not hurt you, or I will hurt them" Lee whispered when he took a turn to hug Rei.

"Don't worry Lee, they won't hurt me" and then Rei thought for a moment and blushed, "at least not on purpose."

"I'm happy for you brother, but I'm serious, if either make you cry from misery I will attack them."

"Thanks."

Tala stood back and watched the Nekos say good bye, he knew that this would possibly be the last time Rei was with them as a team, after all once Rei saw Kai again he doubted the Neko would leave them, and they had no plans of letting him go.

"I'm ready" Rei was standing next to Tala smiling at him. Tala returned the smile and waved bye to the Tigers saying he would see them soon. After that the two went back to Rei's hut where he grabbed his packed bag and took off on the bike.

**XxXxXx**

At the airport, Rei and Tala had time to kill before their flight. And all the wolf could think about was the state Rei was in last night and a problem he had to fix himself. Now he wanted to make it up to the Tiger.

"Kitty" Rei looked up from the book he was looking at to see Tala and noticed he was up to something.

"What do you want Tal?" Rei smiled having no idea how bad of an idea it was to ask that.

Tala gave a wolfish grin and grabbed Rei's free hand. "I want you to put that book down and come with me."

"And where are we going?"

"I'll show you when we get there, but first put the book down unless you want me to buy it for you."

Rei blushed. "It's fine I don't need it" he put the book back on the shelf and Tala dragged him out of the store.

Rei watched as they passed different shops and restaurants the airport had. His golden eyes stopped their wondering when we realized Tala was pulling him towards the boys' restroom that seemed to be out of the way of everything so he wondered how Tala had found it.

"Tala what are you doing? I don't need the bathroom and last I checked you shouldn't need my help in there."

Tala turned around with the same wolfish grin he had in the bookstore. "Kitty please just humor me for now."

"Fine" Rei was blushing again as Tala pushed the door open and pulled him in, anyone watching must have gotten the wrong impression about what was going on, or was he the one that had the wrong impression.

"Good we're alone right now" Tala was smirking again and it was really starting to unnerve Rei. He couldn't figure out what the Wolf had planned.

"Tala tell me what we're doing? Why did you bring me here?" he was slowly getting pushed back towards the stalls by the stocking wolf.

"You're so naive Kitty" Tala now had him backed into a stall and closed and locked the door. "This is to make up for last night when I couldn't help with your problem."

Rei was pinned between the toilet and Tala when the Wolf pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. His hand slipping between them to rub against Rei's covered cock.

"T-tala?" Rei was panting almost whimpering as he moved his hips to enjoy the Wolf's hand.

"Excited already, well I'll have to help you deal with that." Rei watched helplessly as Tala easily untied his sash and slipped his pants and boxers to the floor.

Rei whimpered when Tala's slick hot tongue darted out for a quick taste of him. He was already feeling over whelmed by the feeling he had to hold onto the red head's shoulders for support. Tala smiled with the reaction and licked again.

"Not bad Kitty" he mumbled before taking the head in his mouth and slowly sucked it. Rei whimpered again and tightened his hold on the shoulders. Tala held his hips so he couldn't move them but he could tell the Neko was trying.

"Kami Tal," Rei had happy tears welling in his eyes, "this feel better then I ever imagined."

Tala opened his mouth and let Rei slip out of him. "I'm glad you're enjoying Kitty, but you'll have to be quiet so we don't get caught here. So here," he offered Rei his fist, "bite me to muffle the sounds. And don't worry about hurting me, I like the pain."

Rei nodded and lightly bit at the Wolf's arm. Tala smiled as he fully took Rei in his mouth and sucked hard. He felt fangs sink into his skin drawing blood as he continued to harsh sucks and moaned as his own pained increased. Rei had a stronger set of teeth than Kai which would making daily night activities so much better.

Soon Tala began to slowly bob his head gently dragging his teeth along the shaft and Rei bit harder but Tala could still hear the muffled moans of pleasure from the Tiger. He hummed as he sucked the shaft back in and the vibration made the Neko loose control and he exploded into the waiting mouth.

Feeling drained Rei released the arm in his mouth as he panted. Tala got off his knees and hugged Rei stabilizing him better.

"Did you really enjoy your first blow job?"

"Yes" Rei panted resting his head on Tala's shoulder catching his breath. "Does Kai get that often?"

"Whenever he wants. And you can to and so much more."

"I can't wait to get home." Rei glanced into clear blue eyes before leaning up and kissing Tala softly on the lips. "Thank you for finding me Tala."

"You're welcome Kitty. But I think we should put you back together and go wait for our flight."

Rei nodded as Tala bent down to pull up his clothes and retie his sash. When they walked out of the restroom hand in hand like nothing had happened, unless you count the still bleeding bite mark on the red head's arm.

* * *

**Lirin:** so it looks like Tala couldn't wait to get into Rei's pants.

**Tala:** he looked tasty, i couldn't help it. And he did taste great :-D

**Kai:** he's mine, not coming into my bed anymore. (disappears)

**Tala:** but Kai, i love you. (follows Kai)

**Lirin:** (watches the lovers) ...okay, so thanks for reading and please review


	14. Chapter 14

**Lirin: **well not much to say tonight, just that electronics really do seem to hate me (sigh) and the usually dribble

**Kai:** to keep us from any sort of trouble, Lirin does NOT own Beyblade or any character connected to it. She just enjoys finding ways to torture us. Damn it i want my Rei!

**Rei:** and huge thanks go to Beywriter, sonata hirano, suzanne, Rapunzelle, xCrazyKindOvWeirdx and Petalwhiskers X Fireheart for reviews. thanks to all of you guys we had 1 more review then Lirin's "Oh My Kittens 2" story this week. thanks.  
**

* * *

Chapter 14: Wolf's Dirty Car**

"Tala are you sure we shouldn't call Kai? Does he even know that we were arriving today?" the boys were waiting to pick up their bags when Rei decided to ask about a million questions.

"Will you please relax Kitty. I want to see Kai as much as you do, or so my pants tell me so. But we can't call him and take away Bry-Bry's fun."

Golden eyes looked hurt and confused. Rei thought for sure that Tala had admitted that Kai was sleeping with Bryan too, and that just hurt.

"Kitty don't assume things. Bryan refuses to join us so he wouldn't claim Kai while I'm gone. But what I was saying is that Bryan watches our Phoenix when he's alone so he won't do anything stupid."

"Oh." Rei then saw his bag coming and grabbed it from the belt, Tala's was a little bit more down the line.

"Kitty you are so much cuter smiling" Tala said once he had his bag and they were walking to his car that was left in the parking garage. "Or flushed and panting."

"Tala"Rei whined when an older couple gave them a strange glancing to Tala implication. "Not in public."

"Don't you mean not in public again? Or does our bathroom adventure not count as pubic?"

Rei went bright red as he though about earlier and how good it felt to be sucked on.

"My car has tinted windows so we can fix something before getting home." Tala smirked as his eyes honed in on a growing problem the Neko was having. His work earlier left quiet an impression and he was very proud of that.

"Only if I can shower before Kai gets home. And I mean alone" Rei replied with a heavy blush

"Whatever you want" Tala grinned grabbing Rei's hand and ran for his car. Rei was amazed to see Tala move so fast , but he figured the Wolf was just horny and wanted the main event. Not that he wasn't looking forward to it too.

Tala shoved his key into the lock tuning it and opening the back door pushing Rei in. Their bags in up in the front seat as Tala closed and locked the door behind him.

"Shall we repeat earlier, or try something new?" Tala asked as he rubbed against Rei showing he was in need too.

Rei was already panting just from the rubbing Tala was doing so he didn't know how to reply.

"You're going to have to get used to this Kitty" Tala commented before nipping a pointed ear and Rei gasped, he'd never felt such pleasure from pain.

"Tal" Rei panted beginning to help with the rubbing. He had no idea if what he was doing was right or not, but he got the Wolf to growl in a wanting way.

"I want to pound you into this seat" he growled into the Neko's ear. "But Kai will get mad if you're hurt before he sees you." Tala leaned up stopped all connection between their lower bodies.

Skillfully he balanced on one hand and easily worked the Neko's sash off again. Rei realized that Tala and Kai must have done the exact same thing in this car before which is why the Wolf knew where his hand would be stable enough to hold him without slipping.

"Now sit up with your back against the window" Tal growled. His patients was quickly fading and he wished to all the gods he could that his Phoenix would appear to fix his problem, but for now he would help the poor Neko deal and get to his later.

Rei did as he was told and as he moved pale cold hands grabbed his pants pulling them down. Tala's face was greeted by a proud little Rei standing up waiting for some attention which he was more then willing to give.

The Tiger gasped as he was taken whole into a hot mouth, his hands feebly grabbing at the leather seats for some support. Tala hummed as his head bobbed up and down the shaft. Again Rei was heavily panting as pleasure coursed through his body. He had always dreamed of being with Kai, and lately with Tala too, but nothing compared to now with Tala's mouth sucking him and a hand began to play with his balls.

"Nuh" Rei got out before needing to inhale again. Tala was amazing, and Rei knew he couldn't last much longer.

"T-tal, I-i'm cl-ose" Rei panted his warning. He felt the wolf smirk as he hummed again sucking hard.

Rei's pants were mixed with whimpers as the heat pooling in him grew to his exploding point. With a mixed gunt meow he again exploded into Tala's mouth and the wolf drank everything, licking his lips afterwards to make sure he had it all.

"You still taste good" Tala commented as he moved up to kiss Rei allowing the Neko to taste himself. "Kai will love it" he said when the kiss broke. "So shall we go home now?"

Golden eyes met with blue ones and the gold had a bit of mischief in them.

"Not yet" Rei leaned forward and kissed Tala again. "You still have a problem that needs to be taken care of." Tala was shocked when the Neko grabbed him roughly. "Or were you planning to let it go until later?"

Tala smiled as he leaned back exposing himself. "Show me what you can do."

* * *

**Lirin:** so the boys are finally back in Russia

**Kai:** i can see Rei now?

**Lirin:** no.

**Kai:** bitch (leaves)

**Lirin:** he will get to see the Neko soon, but that will only mean the end of the story (tears) so I'm going to keep them apart for just a bit longer, simply cause i can and i am evil like that.

**Tala:** please review, you wont have too many chances left now. thanks


	15. Chapter 15

**Rei: **we're back for more fun, even though our beloved Lirin is dozing off.

**Bryan:** so on her behalf, we'd like to remind you that she does NOT own Beyblade or us. and I sadly will not be getting any action.

**Tala:** Thanks to Petalwhisker X Fireheart, Beywriter, suzanne, xCrazyKindOvWeirdx, and sonata hirano for sticking with this for so long now. and Bry-Bry you know you can also join us. a foursome would be fun.

**Rei: **(sweatdrop)...  
**

* * *

Chapter 15: Kitty's New Home**

(Rei's P.O.V.)

After the car 'experiment', which still has me blushing, Tala drove us back to where he and Kai live. I was surprised to find it be a small house near the forest on Kai's property. We went into the gates leading to the mansion, but Tala took a quick left and drove down a dirt road until this beautiful place came into view.

It's only a single floor building, but it is the most beautiful place I have ever seen. The outside looks to be made of logs, but Tala told me it was just the paneling Kai picked when they were building it. The from has three windows, two for the living room and one for the kitchen on this side, the corner has a second window. On the left side of the house a chimney is poking up near the front, so I assume the living room has a fireplace to cuddle by.

"Are you coming into your new home, or just going to stand there looking at it?" Tala asked when he realizes I have moved from the car's side after getting out. He smiled as I glanced over the place once more before stepping towards him, the fresh snow crunching beneath my feet. "It will be warm inside."

He opens the door and immediately a blast of warmth hits our faces as we step in. We're standing in a short hallway, to the left is a door going to the living room and one I'm not sure about, the right leads to the kitchen and straight is the hallways to the bedrooms, I could see four doors down there from where I was standing.

"Shall I give you the grand tour?" Tala asked as he took his coat off.

"Sure" I smile and take my own coat off. Tal took it and put them in the closet which was the other door to our left.

"So the place isn't big, but it's ours and we love it" Tala explained as he opened the door to the living room.

My eyes roamed over the space. The fireplace was on the left wall with wood just waiting to be lit. In front of that was a cozy looking rug that seemed comfortable to sit on. Behind that was an oval coffee table made from cherry wood. There was also an off white couch and matching recliner chair. The end tables were make of the same wood as the coffee table, and they were covered with pictures of the old teams and Kai and Tala together. I hope that soon I'll have pictures with the three of us joining those.

"You like it?" Tala asked when my silence got too much for him.

"It's beautiful, I never thought you'd live in a place like this."

"Well this is only the living room, you still need to see the rest of the house" he took my hand and lead me back to the hallway and into the kitchen. It was just as amazing as the living room.

The room was split, the front were we entered was the dinning area with a gorgeous view of the snow covered forest from the giant window that had a bench seat in it. The table, like the other furniture I've seen was make from the cherry red wood. The walls in here were pained a soft whitish yellow, I color I though Kai would never use. The back half that was cut off with a half wall/counter with a light green marble top. All the appliances were stainless steel, which I have to admit looked a bit off in this place, but somehow still fit. The right side was dedicated counter space, with the dishwasher, and cabinets below and an other window viewing the forest so whoever was working didn't have to look at the wall. The back wall had the sink and refrigerator along with more counter space and have head cabinets, and the left side was dedicated to the stove and cooking area.

"Wow" was all I said continuing to look around. Everything had a place and nothing was left out of order. It was actually neater then my mom's kitchen, which was pure perfections all the time.

"Want to move on?" Tal asked resting his head on my shoulder, "Or is standing here gawking your new plan?"

"Let's go...I'll be back here, I'm sure."

Next Tala led me down the long hallway. The first door we approached was his room.

"Sorry Kitty, the place is a mess in there, I'll show it to you later."

I nodded and he took me to the next door.

"This Kitty, is your room. Kai made sure to have to made, even though he didn't know if you'd ever be here" he opened the door and revealed a brightly lit room, and that was just from the window.

The walls were painted a soft pastel blue, but Tala said I could repaint them a different color if I wanted too. The was a nice pine wood floor, like the rest of the house, with a rug in the center mainly covered up by the bed, but it was obvious by the black and white that it had a yin yang symbol on it. The bed itself was a huge queen size made with plain white sheets and had a nice soft gold comforter that shimmered in the light. On the left side of the bed was a nightstand with a lamp and a holder for Driger. The wall across from the foot of the bed had a tall, again cherry wood, closet dresser with an impressive woodsy design engraved around the door and draws and brass knobs that shined between the two windows. The right wall had a mirror and nothing more on it. Over all I was very impressed by the space, and Tala had said this was for me. I'd have to find someway to pay them back for all of this.

"Done looking around?" Tala asked me when he noticed my gaze turned from looking to thoughtful.

"This is too much Tala. I'll pay you guys back some how."

"Don't worry about it Kitty. Just knowing that Kai is completely happy is payment enough. Now shall we continue the tour, there is still Kai's room after all."

"Sure" I blushed as he gave his room one last look before following Tala back to the hallway.

"Now this door here is the bathroom, and I know you want a shower after our 'activities' but this one doesn't have an shampoo. But fear not beautiful Kitty, there is one that does." Tala glided a few steps to the last door.

"This room is the domain of our precious Kai-chan. The curtains are usually closed and the lights rarely on. We normally just let the candles be our light in here." He opened the door to the darkened room and flipped the switch.

This room was bigger then mine with a bigger bed and full built in closets and another room. But the furniture was much the same, but the bed was a king sized dressed in black silk sheets and a red and gold comforter with a phoenix design.

"The door on the far side is Kai's master bathroom. Full stocked with anything you could use. So go relax and I'll bring you're cloth in from the car, they'll be ready by the time you're out."

"Kai won't mind me using it?" Iasked a bit nervously. If this was Kai's personal bathroom he might have something in there he doesn't want anyone to see.

"Don't be silly Kitty, this wont be your only time in there" Tala smiled as he grabbed my hand and led me to the other door. "Now get all nice and cleany for out Kai-chan Kitty, or he'll be mad at me later for not treating you well."

"O-okay" I again blushed as he pushed me into another bathroom and the door closed leaving me alone in there. Out of habit, I locked the door so no one could get in there.

The place was big and felt more like a spa then a regular bathroom, but that didn't stop me from drawing a bubble bath and allowing myself to relax. I even lit some of the candles in there to help on my mission.

**XxXxXx**

It was well over an hour before I got out of his bath and risened off with hot water. Soon I found a towel to dry off with and wrap my hair until I got to my brush. Kai plush bathrobe was hanging on the back of the door and I thought it would be alright if I borrowed it for a few minutes, not like the house occupant hasn't seem me naked before, it made me feel better to be clothed somewhat.

Silently I tiptoed out of the bathroom and back to Kai's room. Tala had left the light on for me and on the bed he spotted my brush laying there with a note under it.

'Sorry Kitty you're clothes were too cold from the ride so I hung them by the fire to warm. But I know you would flip if you couldn't brush your hair so I left your brush here since the bathroom door was locked...meanie. But don't worry I've got my payback on you. See you after Kai gets home. Love Wolfie. P.S. The closet on the right has a mini fridge in there encase you get hungry.'

I growled at the note and crumpled it in my hand. I was in the bath for over an hour, so my clothes should be plenty warm by now. Plus it's not like I'm not used to them being cool because my hut wasn't exactly the warmest place on Earth. But I figured that Tala was just trying to be nice and would let it pass this time. Next time the Wolf wouldn't be so luck.

So I took his brush and went back to the bathroom to brush my hair and braid it. When the task was done I went to the bedroom door to fetch my clothes, but I was surprised when it would not open for him.

"Tala" I banged on the door trying to get the Wolf's attention but nothing came. "Tala this isn't funny. Let me out of here."

Odds are that Tala could here my calls but were choosing to ignore them to provide himself with more entertainment.

So now I'm stuck in Kai's room with no clothes. And hot bath usually make me tired, so I gave up pounding the door and curled up in the bed quickly falling asleep on the expensive bedding and my purrs filled the room.

* * *

**Rei:** Tala why are you being so mean?

**Tala:** all in good fun Kitty. now get some rest while you can.

**Rei:** fine. and while i am everyone please review, i'll sleep better knowing they're coming in.


	16. Chapter 16

**Lirin:** MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone!

**Kai:** watch out, she had gingerbread men loaded with sugar, and it's is Christmas, so she's way too hyper.

**Rei:** Kai ease up a bit. Tis the time of year to be happy (kisses Kai's cheek)

**Tala:** (cuddles Rei from behind) I love you two.

**Lirin:** Wolfie found the good eggnog! I want some too (disappears)

**Kai:** that's probably not a good idea and someone should stop her before she get's worse.

**Tala:** I'd rather we find a bed and abuse it.

**Rei and Kai:** TALA!

**Tala:** fine (pouts). can we if I say that Lirin still has none of the rights to Beyblade or us?

**Kai:** maybe

**Rei:** and Lirin might get angry, but gingerbread men and eggnog for Beywriter, xCrazyKindOvWeird, Petalwhiskers X Fireheart, sonata hirano, suzanne and Wolf Demon Queen for reviews  
**

* * *

Chapter 16: Speechless Phoenix**

Tala was curled up on the couch in the living room with a fire crackling as he curled up under the blanket. He had called Bryan when Rei was getting cleaned up and told him to bring his Phoenix home today, but later in the evening, he wanted Rei to be sound asleep and Kai closed to be dropping too so he could get a picture of the two barely awake and cuddling.

It was now going on midnight and the Wolf was beginning to think his plan was going to fall through when he heard the crunching of snow beneath tires. He smiled snuggling into the blanket more, preparing for the cold blast of air when the front door was opened.

"Easy Kai" Bryan said as then walked into the house. "Say with him for a couple more minutes."

"'m tired" Kai groaned dragging his feet. Tala smiled more as he heard exactly how tired Kai was, he was possible a bit on the drunk side too from the sounds of it.

"I know, but come on" Bryan said as he guided the Phoenix towards the living room knowing that Tal was waiting up for them.

"'Ine" Kai groaned again walking where his friend was leading him.

"Welcome home my Phoenix" Tala uncurled himself from the blanket and got off the couch to hug Kai. Being in the warm embrace of his lover, Kai woke up a bit more and hugged him back. "Did you have a fun time without me?"

"No" Kai said squeezing tighter to the red head. "I missed you too much. And you didn't even wake me to tell me you were going."

"I'm sorry Phoenix. But I just couldn't bare to wake such a cute looking beauty."

"You're cuter when you sleep. And that dog whimpish snore is just adorable."

"I don't snore" Tala protested pulling out of Kai's arms and pouting. Behind them Bryan was chuckling. "What's so funny Bird?"

"It's just that Kai's right, and you do snore like a dog whimpering."

"I do not! And how would you know if I did?"

"We've shared rooms during the tournament. Or have you forgotten?"

Tala blushed a deep red that matched his hair. He had actually forgotten that while traveling he shared a room with Bryan while Kai wasn't there with them. "Whatever. I'm going to bed in my own room."

"Tallie" Kai whined grabbing his arm. "I want to sleep with you."

"And this is where I take my leave" Bryan said as Kai began to cuddle close to his lover and nip his neck. He was shaking his head as he left them to be.

"N-no Kai" Tala was having a hard time sticking to his decision. "I've had a long flight a-and w-want sleep."

"But I missed you" Kai whispered in the Wolf's ear.

"I know, and I missed you too. But it's time we get some restful sleep. Tomorrow morning we'll play, okay?"

"Fine" Kai grumped pulling away from Tala. "Night."

"Good night Phoenix" Tala smiled as he watched Kai exit and turn down the other hallway, it wouldn't be long now.

"Tal?" Kai's voice floated down the hallway by his door. "Why is there a chair blocking my door?"

Tala inwardly laughed as he went to stand by Kai. "Oh sorry Phoenix, I was dusting earlier and forgot to put the chair back. Forgives?"

"Yeah" Kai moved the chair and opened the door. He walked into the darkened room without noticing the lump on his bed. Tala took these few minutes to enter his room and grab his digital camera. He wanted to always remember Kai's face on this night.

Kai had stripped to his silk black boxers that above his butt had the words 'Insert blunt object here' with and arrow pointing down, a present from Tala on his birthday this past year. Now that he was prepared for bed, Kai turned around and finally saw that someone was sleeping on his bed, and this someone was purring and seemed to have long hair, or so he thought he was seeing.

"Tala," Kai had poked his head into the hallway so not to wake this sleeping person, "why is there a girl in my bed?"

The wolf appeared in the hallway grinning with the camera in his back pocket. "There's a girl in your room?" he asked pretending to be shocked.

Kai nodded grabbing Tala's hand. "Come see."

Tala allowed himself to be pulled across the hall and into Kai's room where the Phoenix flipped his light switch flooding the room with light. Rei groaned at the brightness and turned to hide from it. But he was turned up long enough for Kai to see his face and realize how it was.

"Rei?" Kai mouthed the name and fell silent. He couldn't believe that the one person he longed to see and hold more then Tala, was now curled up sleeping in his bed looking cuter then ever.

"I hope you didn't mind me bringing him home with me. He looked lonely out there in his Village without you" Tala was smiling watching Kai silently move to the side of his bed. His hand shook as he reached to stroke raven hair.

"He's really here?" Kai asked moving his hand from hair to the warm flesh of his cheek. Rei felt the touch and nuzzled into it. "Hi Kitten" Kai said keeping the stroking up.

At the sound of Kai's soft voice, Rei turned his head back over towards the light and slightly opened his golden eyes. They seemed brighter then Kai remember as the Neko smiled up at him.

"Morn'n" Rei yawned sitting up.

"Rei" Kai smiled and hugged him tightly, "Kami I've missed you."

Rei returned the hug smiling, cuddling close to Kai. Tala watched cuddle and moved to the foot of the bed to get a good picture of them. Seeing the bright flash, Kai turned to softly glare at Tala.

"Sorry" the Wolf said putting the camera away in his pocket.

"If you really are then you'll strip and get in here with us" Kai said pulling the blanket and sheet back for Tala.

"Wait" Rei said pulling away from Kai, "first he can get me a pair of my boxers. It's only fair after trapping me in here before" Rei explained blushing.

It was now that Kai realized Rei was wrapped up in only a bathrobe that looked a bit too big for him. But he was still too cute for his own good as he rubbed his sleepy eyes with the soft sleeve.

"You heard him Tala. Go fetch boy."

The Wolf grumbled as he headed for the door. "I'm not a dog" he commented leaving the two.

Rei giggled as he leaned his head against Kai's shoulder. "I love you Kai."

"I love you too Rei" Kai smiled at his Neko and stroked his hair again. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too" Rei began to purr and lean against Kai more. When the Phoenix looked down he saw that Rei had fallen asleep again.

"Sweet dreams my beautiful Kitten."

"_Our_ beautiful Kitten" Tala said coming back in. He was now wearing only his boxers and was holding a pair of Rei's on his finger. "Or are you not going to share with me."

Kai hugged the sleeping Neko closer. "I'll share. But right now I'm putting his boxers on him so don't look" he grabbed the clothing from Tala's finger and pulled the sheets back off of Rei completely.

Tala grinned again, he wasn't going to tell Kai right now that he'd seen Rei not once, but twice today, that would only ruin the peaceful moment.

Once Kai had Rei's flannel boxers one and the bathrobe removed, both task also completed without the Neko waking, he laid next to him on the right and Tala to the left.

"Good night" Kai whispered and kissed Rei's nose and leaning over to properly kiss Tala one the lips. "Thank you Wolf and I love you."

"Anything to make you happy" Tala said after kissing Kai again. "It's good to be home again. Good night."

Kai reached over and killed the lights again showering all three of them in darkness.

**XxXxXx**

The next morning Rei woke up after the best night sleep he had ever had. He had dreamed that he slept the night away between the two men he loved most and who loved him too. When he opened his golden and as saw his dream was not a dream at all but real, he smiled and kissed Kai then Tala staying between them until they too woke up.

* * *

**Rei:** so this is the end of "What To Do". and if anyone wishes to know what we did once Tala and Kai were awake then use you're own heads. But i will admit it was fun, but now I'm a little sore.

**Tala:** Oh Kitty just admit that Kai was rough and you liked it.

**Rei:** only after you admit to you're cute puppy snore.

**Tala:** NEVER! well maybe if we get lots of reviews for our final chapter.

**Kai:** okay people, if you want Tala to admit he snores, and possible see what happened our first morning together, then you best review, consider it a Christmas present to all of us, especially my lovers. thanks and Merry Christmas all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lirin:** Due to fan demand...i have begun work on a lemon.

**Tala:** and when she says begun, it means it will be a two parter just to tease everyone.

**Rei:** but its so worth it. please don't be mad at us...this was all Kai's idea.

**Kai:** bad lying Kitten. bed, now! (glare)

**Rei:** yes Kai. (follows Kai to the bed room)

**Tala:** wait for me! (chase after them)

**Lirin:** (sigh) well life i guess must go on without them. so yeah...i still don't own Beyblade, though i really wish i did. and also thanks to suzanne, Petalwhisker X Fireheart, Beywriter, xCrazyKindOvWeirdx, and sonata hirano for all the continued review and helping me staying on focus till the end. these final moments are for you guys. :-) and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**

* * *

Chapter 17: Wild Next Morning 1**

It was the morning after Rei's first night sleeping in Russia. He was the first one up out of the three and trapped beneath arms of the two on his sides. He didn't remember falling asleep with people, but looking at Kai's and Tala's sleeping forms made him feel comfortable and wanted so badly to get used to feeling like this.

Rei sighed contently as he cuddled himself close to Kai feeling his smooth toned bare chest against his own. He let a slight meow of pleasure escape his lips as the touch felt right to him. Unconsciously Kai moved his hand to play with Rei's hair half thinking it was Tala's and so he took no notice to the purrs emitting from the Neko or the fact the hair was just a bit silkier and longer.

Rei stayed comfortable cuddled in the bed and watched the hours tick by. It was almost 10, before Tala began to stir behind him and wake up.

The Wolf's blue eyes opened to see a sea of raven black hair floating around the teen it belong to, and realized that the Neko was not paying him any attention so he decided to play a bit.

Rei felt one of Tala's arms shift from his stomach to his side, and thought that he was only rolling over to find a more comfortable position. So he came as a surprise to him when nimble fingers began to tickle his hip bone and his twitched forward, accidentally thrusting against Kai and a gasp escaped his lips.

Kai felt the movement and moaned in his sleep responding to the movement. Tala meanwhile leaned up on his elbow to get a better view of what was happening and to lean close to Rei's ear.

"So is this a sensitive spot?" he whispered in the pointed ear causing Rei to twitch like he did before.

"Y-yes" Rei was blushing and biting his lips trying not to wake the other bed's occupant, a hard task to do considering that Tala kept his ticklish fingers playing on his hip.

Rei watched with sad eyes as Kai's, now panting form, fluttered his eyes and opened them. Already they were deep red with lust as he softly glared at the one how woke him. Behind Rei, Tala smirked and stopped his hands so Kai could catch his breath and talk.

"Someone is a naughty kitty" he said in an icy tone that made Rei shiver from fear as Kai also moved so he was pinning Rei to the bed below him. "Now you have to help me take care of a problem you caused."

Rei opened his mouth to respond, but all he got out was a muffled groan as soft lips attacked his in a bruising kiss and a tongue invade his mouth.

Kai dominated the kiss using his tongue to push Rei's around and explore every in of the young Neko's mouth memorizing every crevasse and the sweet almost chocolaty taste that was Rei.

Tala watched on as Rei's back arced up when Kai press his hips down creating friction between them. Thin lightly tan fingers twined into midnight blue hair holding Kai's head close and the other hand gripping at a ghostly pale shoulder leaving red marks as it scratched.

The Wolf licked his lips as the two making out stirred something in his own bright orange boxers and he couldn't take being ignored anymore. He needed some attention too.

Rei gasped into the kiss when he felt Tala's mouth sucking hard on his neck trying to mark him. The pain was strange to him, but it felt better then regular pain, something he wanted to feel more. So as his kiss with Kai continued, he somehow managed to tilt his head allowing Tala more access to preform that pleasurable pain.

Kai's head whipped back, breaking his first sweet kiss with Rei, when something thin and slick slipped in him below his boxers. He pressed back against the finger inside him also rubbing Rei making the Neko release a moaning purr.

"Now that's sexy" Tala stopped his sucking to comment.

"And you're an evil bastard" Kai said as he continued to press back on the finger twisting around in his. "But Kami I love you for it" he grabbed Tala's head and smashed their lips together.

Rei was pinned down on the bed with Kai rubbing him, causing him to pant and moan waiting for his release.

"Nuh...Kai..." his voice was breathy and soft almost like a purring kitten, the two thought they didn't hear anything, but still Kai break the kiss releasing Tala's head and looked down.

"Yeah Kitten?"

Rei blushed, embarrassed by the request he wanted to make. He couldn't believe he was going to be begging for such a thing.

"Kitty want something?" the Wolf had laid down next to the Neko and asked in his ear. "You can ask us for anything."

Rei swallowed hard as he looked back and forth between crimson and icy blue eyes. Both sets were darkened with lust, and he could tell by what was poking him, that they were in need just as bad as he was.

"What do you want Rei?" Kai asked lowering his head to make his own mark on the Neko's slim column. Again Rei asked as the painful bliss, but at the same time Tala used his other hand and stuck it down Rei's boxers stroking him.

Rei withered on the bed from all the attention his was getting. This was much better then any fantasy he had ever jacked off to in the past.

"Ahhh...Wo...stop" Rei's voice was creaking as he begged. "Wa...Kai...in..."

The Phoenix smirked against the neck he was sucking and nipped it before moving to stare down into melted gold orbs.

"Take your underwear off and get on your hands and knees" Kai commanded in the tone he used to use when training the Breakers. Rei shivered, but did as he was told revealing himself to the other two.

"L-like this?" Rei blushed once he was positioned how Kai wanted him. His raven hair flowed down his back and off to the left. His rear high in the air giving Kai and Tala a good view of him.

"It's purrfect" Kai purred from somewhere behind him, close to his butt. Rei shivered as warm breath hit his cheeks. The Neko's breath caught in his throat when he felt hands grab him and spread his cheeks opened and then something wet and big poked him.

"Kai..." Rei moaned wanting more. "Kami."

"Do you like this?" Tala asked from somewhere on his right. Rei could tell he was looking for something in the bedside table drew and he must have found it, cause he soon smelt a sweet smell of vanilla.

"...Kami..." Rei moaned as Kai twisted his tongue around giving Rei more pleasure. "Nee...more."

"Don't worry Kitty, you'll get more" this time's Tala's voice sounded as if it was behind Kai. And his thought about that was right, when he heard Kai groan and remove his tongue. Rei turned his head to looked back, and saw that Tala was using the lotion he found to cover Kai making the Phoenix thrust in his hand.

"T-tal..." Kai moaned and fell flat on the bed with his chest raising and falling quickly as he continued to thrust up into the hand that was pleasing him.

As Rei watched he again was made aware of how much he needed his release, and what Tala had taught him in the car the day before. So moving like the cat he was, he turned around to face his new lovers and licked his lips. Kai had his boxers off, but the Wolf was still dressed.

"Bad Tala" Rei hissed pressing a hand to his chest forcing the redhead back. "Something on you has to go."

Tala stopped stroking Kai when Rei's head went down his the Neko's teeth grabbed the material of his boxers and pulled them down. Once they were off Rei lifted his head tossing it to the left and releasing the cloth sending it flying to the side.

"Now isn't that better?" Rei questioned as he slithered up the Wolf pressing their naked bodies together. "I think it is." Tala was lost for words as the innocent teen he picked up the day before transformed before him and Kai.

Rei was working his way back down, leaving butterfly kisses down the pale tones chest until he was face to 'face' with little Tala. "Hello my little friend" Rei said to the penis before kissing the tip. And then Kai and Tala watched as Rei took what he could in his mouth and sucked.

* * *

**Lirin:** so this is part one done. hope everyone enjoyed the goodness and will send reviews, part 2 might apart sooner with the more i get :-p.

**Rei:** KAI!!!

**Lirin:** I'm not asking what's going on...this time. well thanks for reading and please review.


	18. Chapter 18

**Lirin:** okay this is the official ending...no more after this.

**Rei:** well this has been fun. I'm glad i got together with Kai and Tala.

**Kai:** and we're keeping you forever Kitten (kisses Rei).

**Tala:** and again I'm left out. so Lirin does not own Beyblade or us.

**Lirin:** and i'd like to thank suzanne, Petalwhisker X Fireheart, Rapunzelle, xCrazyKindOvWeirdx, and Beywriter for sticking with me from the start. hugs guys :-)  
**

* * *

Chapter 18: Wild Next Morning 2**

Kai watched Tala fling his head back and moan in response to Rei's treatment. He had always thought that the small Neko was innocent, but seeing this proved him wrong for once and he now had an even bigger desire to find out how naughty this kitty could get.

Rei soon began to purr as he sucked and twirled his tongue and that made Tala moan more and thrust his hips up wanting more of him taken, but Rei was prepared for this and had his hands pinning the Wolf down.

Kai realized that he was being completely ignored by his lovers and didn't like that at all plus Rei's ass swinging in the air was pure torture to him. So he grabbed the bottle Tala had found before and slathered his fingers with its contents. Rei heard and smelt something going on behind him, but he was too busy to think much of it.

"I don't like getting ignored" Kai hissed near Rei's ear as one of the fingers he had covered in lotion made circles around his rear hole.

Tala groaned when Rei's mouth dropped him as he gasped feeling Kai's finger poking him. It was strange to him, but felt good. Kai's finger pushed in and out a few times before a second joined in and began to scissor him.

Rei whimpered at the slight pain and Tala knew he had to distract the Neko cause once the third was added it would hurt a bit more.

"Stay calm" Tala instructed as he wiggled down below Rei so they were face to face. Rei whimpered again as he nodded leaning forward to kiss Tala in hope to block out the pain. He could also feel Kai leaving kisses on his back to help relax him.

It took Rei a little while to get used to Kai's poking fingers, but soon enough he was pushing back on them demanding more, so that's exactly what Kai gave him and inserted a third finger. Rei broke the kiss with Tala by tossing his head back in a small scream and his face screwed up in pain.

"Relax Rei" Tala told him and stroked sweaty raven locks. "It will be alright once you relax."

"B-but it hurts" Rei felt the sting of tears in his eyes as he continued to panic at the pain which made it feel worse.

"Sorry Kitten" Kai said before kissing the Neko's shoulder blades and pushing his fingers in more twisting them about. He was determined to get Rei to feel better even if he had to hurt the kitty a bit for it to happen.

Tala watched Rei cry as Kai continued to stretch him. He knew that this part was uncomfortable, no matter how many times it happens, but the pleasure later makes it worth it, and he wanted the poor crying Neko to feel that bliss. So he got and idea of his own and slipped out from under Rei only to turn himself around so his head was below Rei's cock.

"Relax" Tala said one last time before taking all of Rei in his mouth and sucking.

Rei gasped as a mixed feeling of pleasure and pain flooded his body with the pleasure overriding the pain.

"Kami" Rei moaned pushing back searching for more pleasure, which is exactly what happened since that caused the fingers into to brush against his prostate making him see stars. Tala gave a few more hard sucks while Kai focused out rubbing that spot pushing Rei over the edge into a wonderful bliss.

Rei screamed out his release pouring it all into Tala's mouth before his body went limp and Kai and Tala had to hold him up so he didn't crush the Wolf as he recovered.

Kai moved so he was sitting on the bed with Rei curled up on his lap, resting his head against Kai's sweaty shoulder and Tala rolled off his back and crawled to the other two hugging them.

"Have you had enough?" Kai asked once Rei's breathing returned to normal. The Neko stared into beautiful shining crimson orbs and smiled.

"I think a can make one more go" he said reaching up to kiss the Phoenix. "Just promise to go gentle with me."

"Always Kitty" Tala answered nibbing his neck.

"Back on your hands and knees then" Kai ordered in his old cold tone making Rei shiver. "And you better wiggle your ass at us."

"S-sure."

Once Rei had completely recovered he slipped off Kai's lap, making sure to rub making Kai moan and Tala laugh at how teasing the Neko was being. He crawled near the foot of the bed swaying his hips as Kai wanted.

"So perfect" Kai commented coming up behind his prey. "Get ready now."

Rei nodded as hands loosely gripped his hips and he was tugged back a bit. Tala leaned back against the headboard watching as Kai slowly pushed in pausing every now and then allowing Rei get get used to him.

Both were panting before Kai was all the way in and sweat rolled off there bodies onto the already dirty bedding.

"Kami Rei you're tight" Kai groaned as he pushed the last bit in. Rei just bit his bottom lip and clutched at the sheets not liking the new pain. "Just tell me when to move now."

Rei nodded his acknowledgment not trusting himself opening his mouth and letting a pained sound escape.

Tala's blue eyes roamed over their joined bodies wanted to get in the action too, but knew it would be easier for Rei if he waited a bit before attacking Kai.

Seconds passed like minutes and minutes passed like hours as Kai fought the urge not to move in Rei. The Neko was tight and he wanted...needed to enjoy this to his fullest.

"Rei?" everyone could hear the strain in Kai's voice as he dealt with his struggle and the Neko felt bad about it.

"I'm ready...I think" Rei responded pushing back a bit.

Kai kissed his back and began to slowly pull out before pushing back in slowly. He was determined to take it nice and easy for Rei. Tala felt himself twitch and he reached down to stroke himself. Kai turned his head when he heard quick panting coming from the Wolf.

"You can join us Wolf" he grinned using a hand to reach for his other lover.

"Too slow right now" Tal replied with his own grin. "Kick the speed up and I will."

"More sounds good" Rei panted pushing back against Kai.

"As my lovers wish then" Kai increased the speed and force of his thrusting making sure to find and hit Rei's sweet spot. Once the young Neko was screaming his moans Tala lost his control.

He grabbed Kai's hips forcing the Phoenix to stop and shoved in hard and fast pushing him more into Rei. All three moaned at the bliss and they began to move again.

Tala reached around to stroke Rei neglected member that was back to full life and weeping.

"Th-this is great" Kai sighed loving being crushed by Rei's tightness and fulled by Tala at the same time.

"G-guys I'm ...aaaahhhhh" Rei screamed as he sprayed the bed and Tala's hand beginning the chain reaction. His muscles clamped hard around Kai forcing him into completion and bit Rei's neck as he came. And Tala too was clamped upon but lasted a few more thrust before filling Kai.

The three fell sideways on the bed still connected and panting heavily riding out the bliss.

Tala was the first to recover and he leaned over to kiss the other two the their cheeks since that was the easiest place at the moment.

"Did you enjoy that Kitty?" he asked moving raven hair back.

"Y-yeah" Rei replied around a yawn.

"Sleepy now?" Kai asked wrapping his arms around the Neko.

"Um" Rei hummed leaning back.

"Let's get some sleep then shower later" Tala suggested also reaching his arms around both his lovers. Kai agreed and turned his head to kiss the Wolf, when they parted a few minutes later, Rei was sound asleep purring contently. Tala reached over to grab a blanket to cover them the best he could.

**XxXxXx**

Rei woke several hours later to someone playing with his hair and a dull throbbing pain in his back side. He turned his head and smiled when he saw Kai laying behind him.

"So this wasn't a dream?" his voice was still groggy from sleep and the screaming he did.

"Are you disappointed?"

"No" Rei turned so he could properly kiss Kai and cuddle closer to him.

Sadly the kiss was short since someone had cleared their throat interrupting them, it was Tala with a trey of breakfast.

"I brought breakfast, but if you two are thinking of doing another round, I'm game for that too."

Rei blushed ducking to hide his head in Kai's chest. "I think I'm too sore right now and..." he stopped as he stomach rumbled announcing it was hungry and what Tala had brought smelt good.

"Okay Kitten, food first" Kai said lifting Rei's head.

Tala put the trey down and sat with his lovers on the bed to enjoy his cooking. At that moment Rei felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world to have the two he loved love him back, and their live together finally starting.

Rei was munching on his toast when a thought popped into his head, something he was told when he was younger by Tao. "Um guys" he said when the bit he was chewing was gone. Both Tala and Kai looked up him with quizzical looks since they were busy with thier own breakfast.

"I kind of remember something I was told a while back...something important."

"What is it Rei" Kai asked after shallowing a bit of sasuage before taking another piece.

"Well," Rei blushed, "there's a chance I can become pregnant."

Tala spit is coffee out spreying it over the bed and hitting Kai's bare leg, while the Phoenix's mouth hung opened allowing the sasuage to slip out.

"Guess I should have remembered that earlier" Rei added still blushing and scratching the back of his head. Tala and Kai remained in shock for a long while after that.

* * *

**Lirin:** that's a wrap.

**Rei:** Lir did i end up having Kai's kit after this?

**Lirin:** i'm not saying :-p

**Rei:** that's mean...Kai, Tala (runs off crying)

**Lirin:** now please review. thanks everyone for reading


End file.
